


Hello, Shooting Star

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Nightmare's Gang [32]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Angst, Animals, Art, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grave, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Pictures, Sadness, Shock, bunny - Freeform, remembering, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Centuries have passed since To Fix a Multiverse.The clock is ticking...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkylerSkyhigh did all the writing on this one. I (X) only edited everything ^^
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy! ^^
> 
> (It's awesome)

Ink sighed softly as he put down his pencil, just finishing drawing the draft of his new AU. He leaned back onto his couch and looked up at the ceiling.

His house felt so empty. No smell of home cooked food. No laughter. No humming. No music. Just... silence.

As it had been for decades. Ever since Vigour....

Ink smiled slightly and his hand reached up to gently touch his necklace. Vigour's ring held by a piece of blue string courtesy of Error. His own ring still on his finger. His eyes looked over the pictures on the wall, proudly displayed around his home.

Some were artworks that he or Vigour had made. Or what their friends had made. Most were about them and their friends. Pictures upon pictures, filled with happy memories.

Just how Vigour would have wanted it.

Ink looked over them one by one as he held the ring around his neck. Each one held a memory. Small or big, it had a story behind it.

Like the picture of Ink in the kitchen covered in flour and burnt cookies scattered on the counter. Vigour was happily smiling while Ink looked like a nervous blushing mess. He remembered that. It had been the first time Ink had made cookies on his own from scratch. He'd wanted to surprise Vigour. It hadn't gone well. But despite being misshapen and burnt, Vigour had eaten them happily saying that it wasn't that bad.

The next was a picture of them- Ink, Vigour, Haven, and Red- posing in front of a cardboard Mettaton. It had been an invite to a movie premiere. He remembered that day even if it had been just another movie. It was another happy memory.

Next was a picture of Ink, Nightmare and his gang alongside Error; smiling and waving at the camera. It was night and they were all sitting around a campfire with some food cooking on metal rods over an open fire. He remembered seeing the stars that night and the gang causing shenanigans again. It had been a good bonding trip.

Then there was a picture of them at the beach.

Then it was them rock climbing.

Surfing the stars.

Painting rocks just for fun.

Utterly covered in paint from playing paintball.

So many memories that Ink had been able to capture. All of them holding so much joy and happiness.

And Ink cherished them. He cherished all the joy and happiness before Vigour was gone. He held onto those memories. Just how Vigour would have wanted it.

Ink let out a soft exhale and stood up. He had to check on some AUs. After that, maybe he'd visit Vigour.

He looked at the mirror hanging on the wall and smiled slightly. Not much had changed except minor changes to his clothes. He checked his scarf, specifically the badges that adorned the scarf. And the handmade stitches at the end of the scarf.

'Don't forget to smile my cute Bunny!'

Ink smiled, just like how Vigour would have wanted.

He opened a portal and walks through, planning to check up on his AUs.

 

~~~

 

Ink stared at the grave in front of him. It was a small AU, no monsters or humans except for a few animals. Fields of grass that swayed with the wind. A lush forest to the east, an ocean north, and a river west. The sky was a beautiful blue with clouds lazily drifting by, the occasional drizzle to water the land. The nights were filled with beautiful stars. The animals were free to roam around and do what they want, yet still respectful of the beauty around them.

Speaking of animals, Ink looked down when a bunny nudged his hand. He smiled and pulled out a small bag of food from his inventory and painted a bowl, pouring a good amount of food inside. The bunny immediately ate the food and attracted more creatures to join the feast.

Ink smiled, petting the bunny as he looked at the grave again. It was a simple tombstone with Vigour's name on it. At the bottom was Vigour's sash and his photo/art book, his dust covering it. Vigour's flower, the one that had usually been wrapped around his arm, was planted in front of the grave and blooming beautifully. Around it were flowers and gifts the others had left for him. Even a doll from Error.

This AU was meant for Vigour. Ink had made it for him. He really hoped Vigour appreciated it. Then again, Vigour loved anything he created, always seeing the world in such a way that was both fascinating and memorizing to Ink. Vigour could see the world as a whole and as an individual. See the world in a way that even Ink got mesmerized, especially when Vigour would tell him what he saw.

If people would see a waterfall, Vigour could see the mist, the rushing water, the sparkle and droplets as it fell. If people would see a rock, Vigour could see hidden art it in, the contours, the history and the pattern of the rock, the jewel in a piece of useless granite. If people could see the stars, well.... Vigour was the star. At least to Ink.

Vigour showed everyone beauty in everything. A world view that had everyone captivated and wanting more, and he would always deliver. Even in the most minute thing, he could see something that people couldn't. It's hard to explain, even for Vigour, but he never stopped trying.

So understandably, everyone was devastated when he finally left them. But while he appreciated that people cared for him, he'd never wanted them to be sad because of him.

Vigour wanted everyone to be happy. For everyone to get along and laugh together. Some did, but not all and that was okay. He knew that there was no way for _everyone_ to get along with everyone. Individuals had their own preferences and he respected that. To honour his memory, everyone tried to see the world through his eyes. Try and find the hidden beauty in everything.

Not all of them could see what he saw of course. And they knew that Vigour wouldn't mind. He was happy even if they couldn't see it because they had tried.

Ink sighed softly and stared at the tombstone, hugging his legs to his chest as he sat in silence, the only sounds coming from the creatures around him.

He turned his skull when a portal opened and Dream walked through, some of the animals scattering from his arrival.

"Hey Dream." Ink greeted.

"Hey Ink." Dream greeted back and looked between the Creator and the tombstone. He sighed softly before smiling. "We were thinking about hanging out today. Me, Nightmare and Error. To... you know, talk about the good times."

'The good times' related to when the Multiverse hadn't changed. When their friends hadn't died and got replaced with the same copy but different. While they were happy, they did miss the old times.

Ink smiled at Dream and stood up. "Sure. Let's go."

Dream smiled back and they both left the small AU to hang out with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^
> 
> (And yes, I cried too  
> -X)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink hangs out with Error a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkylerSkyhigh did all the writing on this one. I (X) only edited everything ^^
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy! ^^
> 
> (It's awesome)

Ink looked down at his cup of cold watermelon juice and lime as he sat on the couch. He felt a dip beside him and looked up to see Error looking at him. His scars looked better, thankfully. He was even wearing his glasses, finally getting used to wearing them. His clothes looked a lot cleaner and more fashionable than just comfortable. Ink praised Error for his stitching skills.

"STiLl ThINkinG aBout Him?" Error asked, gaining a nod from Ink. "yOU hAVe tO leT Go InK. FInd AnOThEr tO Love. VIgOur wOUld WAnt thAt."

Ink shook his skull. "No. Vigour's the only one for me. Besides, I haven't found anyone who I'm attracted to yet."

"CaN't YOu mAKe hIm?"

Ink shook his skull again. "I can't. I don't know what made him the way he was, if I don't then I can't replicate him. Besides, he's from another Multiverse. I can't do that. And I won't drag another just because I feel lonely again."

Error sighed softly. "oKay. bUt yOu hAVe tO fINd sOMeoNe soOnER oR Later."

"I know." Ink said softly.

They both sat together and talked. Ink told Error about a new AU he's making and he was asking for advice while Error told Ink about his knitting. He even started to play a few more instruments to pass the time. He was currently trying to play the flute since he'd mastered all string instruments. Ink told him that he could ask Melody!Sans for pointers. Error told Ink that Nightmare was still dealing with his gang's shenanigans. Just the other day Dust got caught in some rope after trying to learn how to wield a weapon like a chain whip. He was tied like a turkey. Ink laughed because Nightmare had to help Dust out of his tangled predicament.

Speaking of Nightmare, he was running towards Ink and Error looking a bit startled and in disbelief. Ink stood up, worried for him when Nightmare looked up.

"Ink..." he said breathlessly, looking so confused and surprised. "You have to go to Vigour's AU. Now."

"What happened?" Ink asked, feeling very worried. Had something bad happened?! What?! Had the AU collapsed?! Destroyed somehow?!

Nightmare looked lost for words before he decided to say, "Just see for yourself."

Ink nodded and opened a portal to the AU, stepping inside warily. What had Nightmare so shocked?

Nightmare stopped Error from following, looking towards Ink as he stepped through the portal. "This is something he has to face alone."

Error could only watch as the portal closed, hoping that nothing bad had happened.

Ink walked through the AU, feeling very worried. So far everything looked the same. Had something happened? What had gotten Nightmare so panicked? He pulled out his brush, ready for anything.

It turned out he was not ready when he saw what was in front of him, dropping his brush in shock as he stared with wide eyes.

A copy of him was sitting beside the tombstone, facing the sea while turning pages of the book. His back turned to Ink as he looked through the contents of the book. There were a few letters beside him, the ones the other Sanses had written and left at the tombstone.

The skeleton closed the book when he was done with a soft exhale. He turned his skull to look at Ink and the latter felt his Soul stutter.

Heart and star eyes in pink. He could see how broken the eyes were, how much pain was hiding behind them. But still full of life, wonder and light. Eyes that were expressive and colourful without changing shape or colour like his.

Eyes that only belonged to one.

"V-...Vigour...?" Ink whispered softly in disbelief.

Vigour smiled at Ink, the book in his lap. Ink felt warmed by the familiar bright and loving smile. "Hey Bunny."

Ink was too shocked to speak. This couldn't be happening. Vigour had died. Vigour was dust. Or... had been dust?

Vigour chuckled softly at Ink's face and looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful Inky. This place is so beautiful. Did you make this for me? I'm really flattered Inky, it's so gorgeous. Like everything else you create. I have to thank the others for the presents, they're wonderful."

"W-...what?" Ink whispered in confusion, feeling so dumbfounded and shocked.

Vigour turned around and gave Ink a small smile. "Check me."

Ink did. His eyes widened and his Soul stuttered in both shock and delight.

Vigour's Soul was an upside down pink heart with a more prominent rainbow shine than before. A few whisps of white, green and gold around it if he looked close enough.

[Vigour- God of ******

Fate/Destiny/Passion/Luck/Karma formed.

LV : Unknown

HP : Unknown

DEF : Unknown

ATK : Unknown

*Formed by multiple deities for the purpose of being a gift to Ink- The Creator- and as the person who everyone can turn to.

*Is the _special_ friend of Ink. Not as another Creator, but as a friend to anyone.

*Hello Inky]

Ink could only stare and stutter in shock. He looked up when he heard voices.

"He is your Fated."

"This is your Destiny."

"Your love and Passion for him is strong. Cherish it."

"You are Lucky."

"Karma can be good too if you have done good."

Vigour stood up and slowly walked towards Ink who stood shocked still. Vigour walked closer until they were only inches apart, Vigour reached out and gently cupped Ink's cheek lovingly.

Ink leaned into the touch, tears in his eyes. He smiled wide, tearful, hopeful and loving. This was real. Vigour was really here.

Vigour smiled down at Ink. "Remember what I said before I died?"

Ink nodded and held Vigour's hand gently, looking up at him. Vigour had said a lot of things. But at the moment, only one was right for this. "If you love someone, let them go."

Vigour smiled wider and gently kissed Ink's skull. "If they come back, then it's meant to be."

Ink let out a shuddering sob before he hugged Vigour tightly, crying freely onto his shoulder. Vigour held him gently, rubbing his back to comfort him.

"You're here." Ink sobbed happily. "You're really here."

"I'm here Ink." Vigour said softly, holding his mate close. "I'm right here."

They held each other like that for a few minutes before Ink finally pulled away, wiping his tears away. Vigour smiled down at Ink. "I hope you won't get tired of me considering we're stuck forever now."

Ink chuckled tearfully, looking up at Vigour with heart shaped eyes. "I would never get tired of you."

Vigour smiled wider and gently kissed Ink who leaned into it and kissed back softly. He pulled away to look into Ink's eyes.

"I love you, Inky Bunny." Vigour said softly.

"I love you too, Shooting Star."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
